Christopher Fotopoulos
=Chris Fotopoulos: Family Background= My family is made up of two specific sides. My mother’s side was German and Irish American. Her side was established in this country much sooner than my Father’s side which immigrated from Greece and came through Ellis Island. My family endured many plights and hardships to make it to America and succeed in America. I am third generation Greek-American. =New Immigrant= On my dad’s side, my great grandfather Tergin has a unique story. He was an orphan in a small village in Greece called Attinai. The long journey from Greece started for my Grandfather at the age of 13. Opportunities were limited in Greece in the early 1900’s. Papou (grandfather in Greek), was an orphan. In those days orphans were looked upon as outcasts with no real future. Even though he was very young he knew his only hope for a better life was getting to America. The economic climate in Greece for an uneducated orphan with no connections in the business world was very limited. Papou was unable to go to a good school in Greece and had no family business to look after. He knew if he remained in Greece he felt he would not have the chances to build a better life for himself. His dream was the same as many young men and women in Greece. The hope for a better life in America. While many immigrants worried about leaving their families for the new land my Papou’s concerns were much different. With no financial help he could not afford the money for the voyage. Therefore he worked long hours doing all kinds of odd jobs. He worked mostly labor jobs like hauling water for the workers and helping to clean stables and farms. He was able to save enough money to buy a mule. He hoped to raise enough money for the trip to America by selling the mule for a profit and using the money to buy his ticket. Lucky for him he was able to sell the mule and raise enough money for the trip over. The next hurdle Papou had to overcome was how to get on the ship considering he was by himself at the age of thirteen. He was able to go along with others who knew him from his small village of Attinai in southern Greece. It was very difficult for a young boy to attempt this voyage on his own. In addition he did not even know how to speak English. So, he left his home county, with little money and no direct family seeking a better life in America. Life in America My great grandfather Tergin boarded the ship Athinai January 12, 1915 from Piraues, Greece headed to New York. Upon arrival he went through Ellis Island then boarded a train headed west. The train took him and a friend as far as their money would take them, Jefferson City, Missouri. His friend had an Uncle that would take both them in. My Papou Tergin would spend years cleaning floors and shining shoes. He was treated kindly but seldom as an equal. He served and cleaned for some of the most important people in the State of Missouri since he was near the capital. He eventually opened his own shoe shine stand which turned into a dry cleaning business that was in business for 48 years a block from the Capital building. His dream turned into reality. He eventually owned many of the buildings on the main street that he used to clean as a young child. He was renting his buildings to many of the same people who may not have respected a young man from another country with no formal education. He went back to Greece for three months to look for a wife. It was common for Greeks to marry with the same heritage and for Greek families to look for successful Greek men to marry their daughters. Papou Tergin had many struggles but was able to overcome many hurdles. He was able to assimilate into the culture of the Midwest United States even traveling to a different city to attend the Greek Orthodox Church which at the time had services entirely still in Greek. Papou Tergin was recognized as having the oldest established private business in Jefferson City, Missouri. Impressive for a young boy who was an orphan and could not speak English. Papou Fotopoulos My other great grandfather on my father’s side also came from a small village called Memi in Greece. Papou Fotopoulos also came through Ellis Island and settled in the Midwest in a small town called Newton, Kansas. He came with his brother to work with an Uncle who was in the restaurant business. They brought some of their best Greek food recipes to serve to the army troops whose base was nearby. In addition, they had to learn local and regional dishes in order to satisfy the requests of their customers. They had to continually serve people from different traditions and backgrounds. He also brought over a Greek bride and raised their children in the Greek Orthodox Church. His kids would have to go to regular school but also to “Greek School”. Greek school consisted of other young Greek children who would get together to learn the Greek language and culture. Even though Greek was spoken in the house, English was the main language. The hopes were to assimilate to the culture of America but never forget the Greek heritage. He lived through the Great Depression and was able to survive and thrive in a completely different field outside the restaurant business. =Tradition= Tradition and hard work are very important to my family. My Great-Grandfathers established their work ethic in their new country in the early 1900’s. Both married Greek women and stressed the importance of family. They believed in the deep traditions of the Greek Orthodox Church. Sunday was church day and kids were to be in Sunday school. Their children were raised mainly by their wives while they worked long hours to make a living. Their kids all married other Greek’s. It was a given that Greek’s would marry other Greeks if possible, it was just how, at the time, kids were raised. In addition, both lived through tough times and the Great Depression. Many people lost everything. Their core values of family and hard work got them through these difficult times. =1st Generation Greek-American= The first generation Greek-Americans were my grandparents, who like my great-grandparents were both Greek. They evolved within the Greek culture and traditions. They still went to “Greek School” but Greek was no longer the primary language spoken in the house. Church and Sunday school was important but school and sporting events made for big changes in time spent together as a family. =2nd Generation Greek-American= My father, Sam, was second generation Greek American. He was also the very first male to marry a non-Greek. It would seem this would be a controversial situation. But, all my great-grandparents were alive for the wedding and loved my mother, Greek or non-Greek. The attitudes evolved over the years as they became more a part of the American culture. No longer was it marrying a fellow Greek top priority. Also, women were still looked upon to be the primary source of raising the kids but now they also saw how my dad was much more involved than they were and my mom could even work!! My dad still went to “Greek School” but Greek was no longer spoken in the house. Church and Sunday school was important but school and sporting events made for big changes in time spent together as a family. =3rd Generation Greek-American= My generation has assimilated to the culture in America. There is no longer pressure to marry Greek women or attend church everyday Sunday. Church services are mainly in the English language and 50 percent of those in attendance of my church are non-Greek. Learning to speak the Greek language is also not required for my generation and little if any Greek is spoken in the house. =Family Influence= My family, over four generations, blended and evolved into the American culture. Coming to this country as immigrants they were the generation that lived through the depression and two world wars. They were able to keep many of the cultures of their home country but still adapt to the new environment that would determine the future generations and I have benefited greatly from their sacrifices. I have learned the importance of hard work and perserverance and what it takes to be successful. My family struggled to make it in this country so I am always conscious of other people no matter their race or gender to the acknowledgement of their struggles too. I feel that because of my family's struggles I have a sense of responsibility when it comes to equality in our society.